Clamore
This is for The Wolves Heart HTTYD contest where the idea is they give you a dragon from HTTYD and you have to turn it into a WOF dragon. Please do not edit this page without permission! Appearance Clamore is an exceptionally large dragon whom undergoes many struggles from his naturally born into handicaps and rambunctious personality. This dragon has bright red unseeing eyes that constantly are under and vast amounts of pain from his lack of treatment. His main colour is a blinding white but his body is also found to have many greys dotted across of it and red highlights which stand out like a tiger on the city streets. These scales are very weak and sensitive towards sunlight as a result of spending most of his life in caves so Clamore will rarely venture out on a sunny day. Clamore has a stocky complexion except for his small unstable wings that are a result of the combination of HiveWing and IceWing versions of this appendage. These render him practically flightless and hinder him more then help him. Clamore's tail is uncommonly long and powerful, leading him to be able to knock many prestigious dragons off of their feet with a single sweep and have extraordinary balance. The male dragons claws are also exceptionally powerful and can tear through skin easily. Clamore carries himself in an arrogant manner even though this leads him to bumping into many objects as a result of his blindness. Personality Clamore is a arrogant, determined yet cold and calculating dragon when needs be. He is not very smart nor has particularly notable social skills as a result of growing up mostly alone yet is very good at coming up with useful strategies and very independent. Clamore is also a very perceptive dragon as he is used to people using his loss of sight to their advantage and his disadvantage. In terms of friendlyness, Clamore for his first few years of freedom outside the caves was a very guarded and untrusting being but has, after a long while mind you, opened up to a few special dragons. Clamore also finds himself categorising the people that he meets into good and bad dragons. This leads him to be very narrow minded in most situations. Relationships Ritudo: Ritudo, being Clamore's mother, was the one to abandon him in the first place, so obviously their relationship was and never will be a walk in the park. Once Clamore escaped the cave, and met Ritudo once again, he started off not liking her instantly before even knowing they were related as Ritudo resented him, made fun of him and even hindered what work he was trying to put into proving himself to the other dragons. Once their relations were discovered, Clamore's mother instantly said she wanted nothing to do with the 'pathetically retarded beast of an animal' and left before Clamore was even able to have his first proper mother son conversation with her. The two never made up and Clamore eventually kills her in a fight. Viribus: Viribus never knew of Clamore's existence before he escaped the caves and tracked down his family for revenge so Viribus was very shocked but also full of love the first time he met Clamore. Clamore however did not believe the Viribus didn't know of his existence and acted with anger and violence towards him. This led to Viribus being constantly pushed away yet the dragon still wanted to get to know Clamore, because he was proud of how far his son had come considering. Eventually, Viribus moved back to the Ice kingdom, without his family which stopped any further chance of a good relationship blossoming between the father and son. Rustra: Rustra is a vain, arrogant dragon who once met Clamore, constantly made fun of his disabilities. Clamore hated Rustra as much as he hated him back. No further relationship continued between the two except for Rustra attempting to kill Clamore once the returned brother killed his mother. Snake: Snake is a dragon who's name perceives her perfectly. This uncommonly lime green SkyWing was the first to trick Clamore into trusting him before taking advantage of his blindness and inability to fly and also the first to trigger his serious trust issues. When they first met, Snake fervently complemented Clamore and more or less seduced him into doing her dirty work. At this time, obviously Clamore didn't know exactly what being in love felt like yet still felt very attracted to the dragon. At the present time, once Clamore found out her true motives thanks to a lone NightWing named Nightwhisper, he felt so much rage he nearly murdered the dragon before shutting himself out from the world and having a classic existential crisis. Now, Snake is dead to him and he is over the female dragon entirely. Snake ended up surviving the attack, but never faced Clamore again in fear that he might actually beat her the next time NightWhisper: NightWhisper is a loner Nightwing who met Clamore through Snake. Her brother was born deaf so she instantly felt sorry for him. It was to her dismay when she realised what Snake was doing in seducing the dragon. Eventually, Nightwhisper told Clamore in private and Clamore had his mental break down. Nightwhisper was cast out of Snake's hospitality after being severely injured by the dragon and lived alone for many years, desperately trying to get back in contact with Clamore. After some time, Nightwhipser saved Clamore from his brother and instantly reconnected after Clamore recognised the dragon. The two stay great friends for along time before eventually becoming mates. Clamore stayed forever grateful for Nightwhisper's help and Nightwhisper stayed forever grateful to Clamore for showing her there was more to life then screwing over other dragons. Solum: Solum is a small dragon as a result of his growth being stunted when he was younger. He became friends with Rustra throughout his teenage years and when Clamore returned, the friendship was still flourishing. That all changed, howeverm when Rustra made constant fun of his brothers disabillities. Solum confronts Rustra and the two break off as friends once Rustra gets mad at Solum at defending Clamore. Eventually, Clamore and Solum become very close friends and Solum ends up backing him up in the fight against Aphrodite. History WIPS Category:Characters Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:HiveWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress